<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the best day by emalemaleigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701457">the best day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh'>emalemaleigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreams dashed [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bagel Bongo, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Challenge Cup, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, NWSL, Orlando Pride, Portland Thorns, Smut, Sohara, Utah Royals, so'hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kelley's birthday and Sonny tries to make it the best one yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreams dashed [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the best day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in honor of the birthday girl herself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you for real?” Emily sounded incredulous.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m ‘for real’.” Kelley used air quotes over the FaceTime call.</p>
<p>“No way, Kel.”</p>
<p>“Em, it’s not a big deal. I’m just not in the mood, I’m exhausted and want to sleep for the next two weeks.”</p>
<p>“But it’s your birthday!”</p>
<p>Kelley had just finished packing her bags in her Utah apartment. She was flying home to Atlanta in the morning, spending the next two weeks with her family. Her team had done well enough in the Challenge Cup, even though she didn’t really participate. Part of her felt like she let her team down by not playing, but the other part of her knew that her limited time on the pitch wasn’t anything to write home about. She was happy for her friends from Chicago for making the final, and she would definitely be cheering them on over Houston. It was great for the league that the competition was getting better but losing to the Dash sucked. Kelley hadn’t really harbored any thoughts about Utah winning it all, but that didn’t make the losing hurt any less. The league announced a new return to market day, so she had just a few weeks off and wanted to see her family for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>She wanted to see Emily too, but Emily was in Orlando. Her team had already started voluntary workouts and Kelley knew how much it mean to Emily to build a relationship with this team. She was even starting to come around to the idea that maybe this trade was for the better.</p>
<p>Not better for Kelley though, that’s for sure. She and Emily had been together for a long time now and the long distance was hard. Being closer to Emily had been the only upside of being traded to Utah and leaving Jersey. They could visit each other semi-regularly and they even lived together in Portland during the 2018 offseason when Kelley was first traded. A whole year being within 1000 miles of each other, a whole year being separated by only an hour and a half on a plane. But then the call came.</p>
<p>They had started a tradition years ago to celebrate by themselves on December 23<sup>rd</sup>, “Christmas Eve Eve”, where they would exchange gifts and spend the day together before going to the O’Haras for Christmas Eve and the Sonnetts on Christmas Day. They always made cookies, enough to take to their families and still leaving enough for them to gorge on by themselves.</p>
<p>They had been lying on the ground trying to wrestle some stray wrapping paper from Bagel (not trying too hard though) when Emily’s phone rang.</p>
<p>“No ma’am! This is our day. Your phone is supposed to be off.” Kelley joked, trying to pluck the phone out of her girlfriend’s hand, but she evaded the move.</p>
<p>“It’s Merritt.”</p>
<p>Kelley sat up.  “Merritt? As in Merritt Paulson, owner of the Thorns?”</p>
<p>Emily nodded before answering. Kelley watched her face fall and heard what she thought were the words <em>thank you</em>, <em>change of plan,</em> and <em>be missed</em>. Ten minutes later, Emily hung up the phone and the tears started to fall. “Orlando”’ was all she said before crumpling into Kelley’s arms.</p>
<p>It’s been over six months now but the pandemic had made Emily’s transition to Florida a little more drawn out than it should have been, which made it harder for her to get used to living there, used to Kelley not being around all the time. They had quarantined together until the league called everyone back.</p>
<p>And then the Pride had to withdraw from the tournament. Another phone call filled with her sobs, where Kelley had to do her best to console her girlfriend without also breaking out into tears. Her heart broke for Emily and she contemplated dropping out and going back home, but Emily wouldn’t hear of it.</p>
<p>“I’m a big girl, Kel. Plus, I’ve missed watching you play. You look really hot when you’re playing.” Classic Emily, deflect with a joke or flirty comment.</p>
<p>Cut back to today, and she’s the one trying to convince Emily to stay. Kelley’s birthday was in two days, but she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Her birthday had been something she slowly started to dread over the past few years. Sure, in her twenties, birthdays meant getting blackout drunk and still showing up to training the next day. But now, in her thirties, she just wanted a few beers in her sweats, or maybe a boozy brunch (where she would drink her mimosas responsibly). In her twenties, Kelley felt young and crazy, but now, her birthday is just a reminder that she was getting old. That reminder, plus the two grey hairs she found that morning after getting out of the shower, really took the wind out her sails.</p>
<p>“I know it’s my birthday, I have one every year.”</p>
<p>Emily rolled her eyes. “You really don’t want me to come?”</p>
<p>Her voice was softer, maybe even a little hurt-filled, which sent Kelley into a mild panic. “Of course I’d love it if you were there. But, babe, I know how important these trainings are for you. You’re young and you should soak up all that you can.”</p>
<p>Emily huffed. “Fine, but Bagel still expects her daily FaceTimes with her other mom. I think she resents me for bringing her here.”</p>
<p>“Not a beachy girl? Maybe we can revisit joint custody and I can take her to the mountains.” They smiled.</p>
<p>“Kel, you can talk to me, I hope you know that by now.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m just… I’ve just been kind of down in the dumps after the tournament. I barely got minutes and when I did, I played like shit.” Kelley broke their eye contact, fixing her stare on her shoelaces. She wasn’t sure why she was trying to hide her insecurities from Emily, probably the one person who knew better than anyone. But, with the postponement of the Olympics and no major tournaments on the horizon, Kelley started to worry her time was up. That this was the universe’s cruel way of telling her to retire.</p>
<p>“But you looked really good. Did you get highlights and not tell me?” Emily joked, trying to get Kelley to look back up at her. It worked, and Kelley grinned sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“Like them? I love them, I love everything about you. Have I not told you that recently?”</p>
<p>“I could stand to hear it one more time.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next evening, Erin picked Kelley up from the airport. Her sister was acting kind of preoccupied with her eyes glued to her phone.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we stop to run a quick errand before we get home?” Kelley nodded and they pulled into a strip mall near the house. Erin didn’t even ask if she wanted to come inside (she didn’t) before disappearing into what looked like a bakery. While waiting, Kelley sent a text to Emily, letting her know she had landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>Miss Kelley:</em> </strong> <em> The peach has landed</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Saucy Sonny:</em> </strong> <em> glad you made it home safely</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Saucy Sonny:</em> </strong> <em> can i call you later? i just got home from practice and the epsom salts are calling my name</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Miss Kelley:</em> </strong> <em> Of course, I hope you feel better</em></p>
<p><strong> <em>Miss Kelley:</em> </strong> <em> I love you</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelley didn’t notice Erin was back until she swung open the car door, empty handed.</p>
<p>“What was the errand?”</p>
<p>Erin waived her hand at Kelley. “Oh, just something for me to take back to my house for a friend’s party in a few days. I just put them in the trunk.”</p>
<p>Kelley nodded slowly. Something fishy was going on here. Erin had always been a terrible liar growing up and had never really gotten any better. A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway. Kelley slung the strap of her duffel over her shoulder and opened the front door.</p>
<p>“SURPRISE!!!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she was met with balloons, streamers, and her entire family, including some extended members and either significant others. Her mom, who was in the front of the crowd, came forward and placed a cardboard crown on Kelley’s head.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, sweet girl! Welcome home!” Her mom was beaming.</p>
<p>“Mom, my birthday isn’t until tomorrow. What is all this?” Kelley gestured wildly around the room at the crazy decorations and all the people.</p>
<p>Her mom didn’t answer, instead she took Kelley’s hand and led her through the house and toward the back porch. “I had nothing to do with putting this on. I think someone else might have a better answer for you.”</p>
<p>Her mom stepped out of the door frame and allowed Kelley to step out onto the porch. Almost immediately, she felt something small, but sturdy, rammed into her shins. She looked down at the grey ball of fluff licking her sandaled toes.</p>
<p>“Bagel! What are you…?”</p>
<p>“I told you she missed her mom.” The voice made Kelley’s head whip up so fast she might have gotten whiplash. And there she was, standing right there, looking freakishly adorable in cut-off jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. Her blonde hair was down, falling perfectly around her face. A big, toothy grin met Kelley as she stood back up.</p>
<p>“You’re here. You did this?” Was all Kelley said, wrapping her girlfriend in the tightest hug she could.</p>
<p>“You didn’t really think I was going to miss your birthday, did you?” Emily breathed into her neck; a feeling Kelley had missed during their time apart.</p>
<p>“Well, I told you to stay home!” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Since when do I take orders from you, Miss Kelley?” Emily pulled back so they were face to face. She reached up to push Kelley’s hair behind her ear. “Happy birthday, baby.” She pressed their lips together, and, for a moment, it was like the world stopped all around them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was filled with fun party games, drinks and stories about Kelley when she was little. Her father even told a whole group of people about the time Kelley thought her parents were never coming back after they had left her in the childcare play land at Ikea, so she tried to escape… three times.</p>
<p>Emily had gotten someone to make all of Kelley’s favorite dishes for dinner and she loaded her plate before plopping down next to her girlfriend on the porch swing.</p>
<p>“Does it taste good?” Emily asked as Kelley dug a chip into the corn salsa.</p>
<p>“I love it, I can’t believe my mom made this, I haven’t had it in years.” She said happily, biting down on the chip.</p>
<p>“I made it.” Emily said quietly. “I know it’s your favorite, so I asked your mom for the recipe. She said it was pretty time consuming, so I didn’t want to bother her.”</p>
<p>Kelley dropped her food back on to its plate, looking at Emily. “What did I do to deserve you? How did I manage to get you?”</p>
<p>Emily smiled and chuckled a little. “Definitely because of your hot bod, nothing else.” And she kissed Kelley’s cheek, which was turning a little pink.</p>
<p>Soon enough, it was time for cake. Kelley was forever grateful that someone had gotten simple “3” and “2” candles, rather than trying to fit 32 small ones that would inevitably make her feel old, plus her lung capacity wasn’t what it used to be.</p>
<p>“Alright, birthday girl, time to make a wish!” Her younger brother called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kelley looked around the room, at her family, friends, and at Emily. Emily, who had put this whole party together secretly because she knew Kelley was apprehensive about her birthday. What could she possibly need to wish for that wasn’t already here with her? She thought maybe something big, like a gold medal or to stay injury free. But then she made eye contact with Emily, who gave her one of her legendary soft smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her. I wish for her, forever.</em>
</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and blew out the candles, which was then followed by cheers from the crowd. Her mother stepped in to cut the cake, shooing Kelley back out onto the porch, where a gift table had magically appeared, piled high with bright wrapping and tissue paper.</p>
<p>For the next hour, Kelley opened jewelry, clothes, and home décor. At the end, as she was getting ready to head back to get seconds of cake, Emily forced a small box into her lap. It was wrapped in heavy brown paper and tied with a little green bow.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to get me something. You being here is enough.”</p>
<p>Emily snorted. “Yeah, you say that now…”</p>
<p>Kelley carefully unwrapped the paper, peeling it back gently. It was a small picture frame, made from what looked to be driftwood. Inside it was a photo, a photo from what felt like a lifetime ago. It was from the first time Emily came to visit New Jersey after they started dating. Kelley had promised to teach her to surf, learning later that her girlfriend was incredibly uncoordinated. The picture had seen snapped by one of Kelley’s roommates. It was at the end of the day, as the sun started to set. They were sitting in the sand, Kelley’s arm around Emily, and the two of them were cheesing hard for the camera. Kelley used to have a copy of this picture, but it had somehow gotten lost in her move.</p>
<p>“This is my favorite picture of us.” She said, her fingers tracing their young faces.</p>
<p>“Mine too.” Emily said, resting her hand on Kelley’s thigh.</p>
<p>“I love it.”</p>
<p>Emily smiled. “Oh, this isn’t the real gift. Flip it over.”</p>
<p>Kelley turned the wooden frame over to see two little pieces of paper taped to the back. They were made to look like cutesy fake airplane tickets.</p>
<p>“Two tickets to… COSTA RICA?!” Kelley gasped, nearly dropping the frame.</p>
<p>“Christmas, just you and me. Maybe I’ll figure this surfing thing out. Or I’ll just watch you. What do you think? I know it’s still a ways away but…”</p>
<p>“I think I love you, that’s what I think.” Kelley was dumbstruck. “Em, this is amazing.” She pulled Emily into a kiss that may not have been appropriate in front of her relatives, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p>As the evening wound down, Kelley found herself parked in an armchair, watching Emily with her family. It’s been years now, since they got together, but she never tired of seeing how at ease Emily seemed around the O’Hara clan. At the moment, she was helping her mom clean up the kitchen, packaging up leftover food in Tupperware and baggies, while laughing at some joke.</p>
<p>Once everything was spik-and-span, Emily sat down on Kelley’s lap and pecked her on the cheek. “So, birthday girl, did you have a good time tonight?”</p>
<p>“Eh… it was alright.” Kelley shrugged, earning a shove from her girlfriend. “I had a blast, Em. Thank you for doing this, thanks for knowing not to listen to me. I’m just sad it has to end.” She leaned forward to rest her head against Emily’s chest.</p>
<p>“Who said it’s over?”</p>
<p>“It’s like midnight, babe, and I’m jet-lagged.” Kelley whined.</p>
<p>“What if I told you I have a hotel room for the next two nights?” This perked Kelley up immediately, giggling at the way Emily was waggling her eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“Well, what are we waiting for?”</p>
<p>Emily had apparently sprung for the nicest room in one of the nicest hotels nearby. Kelley flopped onto the bed face first, her bag falling to the floor. A minute later, Emily emerged from the bathroom, clad in her robe, and flopped on top of Kelley.</p>
<p>“Oof, when did you get so heavy?” Kelley pushed her over to the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Excuse you, ma’am? Did you just call your girlfriend fat? The girlfriend that just bought you a trip to Costa Rica, might I add.” Her mock outrage lasted for about ten seconds before they both broke out into laughter.</p>
<p>“You spent way too much on this, Em.” Kelley said as she slid under the heavy comforter. “I would have been perfectly happy staying with my parents.”</p>
<p>“We could have,” Emily drawled, “but if we stayed at your parents, I wouldn’t get to show you your last present.” She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor, showing off a very sexy set of black lingerie.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Kelley’s mouth went dry. She willed words to come out, but nothing.</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue, Miss Kelley?” Emily purred, climbing onto the bed.</p>
<p>Eventually, she found her voice. “Well, it would be a shame to let this present go to waste.”</p>
<p>Her hands roamed all over her girlfriend’s body, one she hadn’t touched in two months almost, and her mouth followed behind. Emily gently pushed her back against the pillow, leaning in to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Tonight’s about you, birthday girl.” Emily whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Kelley’s ear before running her hands down and across her stomach, stopping just short of where Kelley really wanted them.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think you’re allowed to tease someone on their birthday.” Kelley said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“If you insist.” Emily let her hands continue wander until they landed on Kelley’s inner thigh. “I missed you so much, baby, so much. Just want to make you happy on your day.” She peppered Kelley’s neck with kisses, nipping lightly as she moved down, and her hand slid into her underwear.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck. Yes, Em, fuck you’re doing so good. God, so fucking good.” Kelley moaned, her nails digging into Emily’s back. When she came, Emily swallowed her cries with a kiss.</p>
<p>“Wow, did I miss that. Anyone ever tell you how good you are at that?” Kelley panted and Emily just smiled wearily. “I think these need to go though.” She smirked, running her hands across the lace of Emily’s bra, making her girlfriend’s breath catch as she leaned into Kelley’s touch.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they were side by side in the obnoxiously large hotel bed. Kelley snuggled into the embrace, resting her head against Emily’s chest, wrapping one arm tightly around Emily’s waist.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She smiled, dropping a kiss to Emily’s chest while Emily ran fingers through her hair. “For my party,” <em>kiss</em> “for being here” <em>kiss</em> “for my presents” <em>kiss</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I just missed you, Kel, and I wanted it to be the best birthday ever.” She turned her head briefly to look at the clock. “By the way, happy official birthday, babe.” Emily pressed a kiss into Kelley’s hair.</p>
<p>“Another whole day to celebrate with my favorite girl? Good planning Sonnett.” She reached up to kiss her girlfriend. “Now, how are we going to be able to sneak Bagel in here?” Kelley giggled and Emily groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed, let m know what you thought! This was just something sweet that came to me and may or may not fit into this "series"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>